The Fear of Flying
by Madame Hardy
Summary: Josh and Donna have to fly, Donna brings something to keep Josh’s mind off the flight and on other more…interesting things RR SMUT Sexual situations, and lots of banter.. A return to the FUNNY!


The FEAR of FLYING

By Madame Hardy 

**Dedicated to: Leslie, Louise, and Krissy Lyman Lovin Ladies all**

**Reviews VERY ENCOURAGED:::::**

**Disclaimer: I own the smut portions. God they were fun to write. Ms. Howard is me !!!!**

**Summary: Josh and Donna have to go and appease someone Josh has pissed off and they have to fly. SMUT extraordiare**

**Rated: R (heavy references to sensuality and mature dialog and situations)**

**Now that you've been properly warned. Onto the smut filled episode of the WEST WING**:

* * *

"Josh I don't want to hear about it." Leo says to me as we walk from his office to the bullpen.

"It's ridiculous! We can't call this guy or something?" I ask looking at Donna who has really no idea what just happened.

"Not when he's gonna contribute enough money to get us through Iowa. No. And frankly it's my call and I say you're going. Donna, keep him in line. You have until Tuesday to make this guy our friend."

Donna's giving me that look again. Leo leaves and she walks into the office as I put my head down on the desk. "What did you do Joshua?"

"You don't want to know." I mutter not really wanting to hear anything else after getting my ass chewed for blowing off Warren Jacobs at the meeting last week.

"Who do I have to apologize to now?" she asks me. She's so good, sending flowers and fruit baskets. I don't think it'll work now. We're gonna have to actually grovel in person.

"Uh, Donna, remember when I told you that you could have the weekend off?" I say waiting for the wailing and gnashing of teeth.

Her closed eyes and pout are torture enough. "I serve at the pleasure of the President." Was all she said, and I _know_ that I'll hear about it later.

* * *

I can't believe it. The one weekend I can sleep in, the one time I can relax and not have to worry about Cliff and the diary, the President's MS, Josh and his sabotaging my love life, Leo slams him, and indirectly me.

"Donna. Look, I'm sorry. I mean it. Leo said he wants both of us." He tells me. I know he feels bad and I can understand it, even accept it, but it still sucks. How many times have I told him to keep his big mouth shut? Well, apparently this time he did and look where it got us.

"I understand Josh. It's okay, I was going to just curl up with a good book and watch it snow. I was going to be comfie snuggled up with Arianna Howard fantasizing about a tall handsome man whisking me off to the---" he interrupts me by saying what I hate to hear him say.

"Stop, you can bring Arianna with us. I need you to get us on a plane to Denver tonight." He tells me. What am I a miracle worker? Off to the Internet I go, charging and charging all the way.

A few minutes later I walk into his office where he's brooding. I guess he figured he was going to actually be able to relax too. "Josh, we need to go home and pack. It's six-thirty and our flight leaves at 9. It's the best I could do."

His eyes are so sad. Secretly, he hates to fly. Most often when we're on Air Force One I'm working, he's working and we're very, very busy. It tends to keep his mind off the closed space. "Josh, come on." I tell him. "If you're good, I'll tell you something."

His eyes perk up because he knows that tone. It's the 'I'll tell you something naughty' tone.

"Arianna Howard can be very, stimulating…" is all I say as he grabs his coat and back pack. The dimples are back and we are off and running.

* * *

"First Class Donna?" I ask her as we get the tickets and sit in our seats. She's smiling.

"You give me like five minutes notice, what to you expect? Stop complaining, the flight attendant thinks you're hot."

Now, I am very good at noticing when women find me attractive. But here, I just can't see it. She's petite, dark haired and has a nasal voice. I'd rather die than get looked at twice by Amy. Did I just say Amy? Oh God.

Please, I need something to distract me…

"Now, Donnatella," I start, "tell me more about this Annie Howard book.." Yes, I'm a horny perverted man, so sue me.

"It's Arianna Howard Josh, and I've brought two with me. One she is ravaged with a crystal phallus and the other, well, you can find it out for yourself." She whispers in my ear.

I need to breathe; I'm choking. Did she just say the woman gets it with a crystal dildo? I'm so wanting to read that right now.

* * *

"Joshua, you might want to wait until we're airborne, after you go to the bathroom." I say smirking at him. He always has a weak bladder when we fly and I know that walking around even in jeans with a raging hard-on will be really hard to conceal, no pun intended.

"Right." He says stowing the book in his book bag. "Really, a crystal one?" Yes Josh, a crystal one.

His eyes are wide and I'm wanting to laugh really badly. It's like he's sneaking his Dad's Penthouse. "You guys read this stuff a lot?"

"Beats being frustrated. We can live vicariously through the characters Josh." I tell him smiling. "And we can substitute the appropriate objects of our desire as we see fit."

I open the book and start reading. "Hey how come you get to read yours now?"

"I'm pretty sure I can hide my excitement much better than you." I tell him looking at the waistband of his jeans, any lower and I don't think I'd be able to read the menu.

His hands cover himself and I smirk. "Should I give my copy to the flight attendant? She looks like she needs to live vicariously seeing how she can't have _you_."

"Shut up Donna, don't make me read aloud to you." He threatens leaning in and whispering in my ear. I love it when he does that, it's so arousing, but he cannot know this. This would give him too much power.

"You go and do that Josh. You'd last maybe two sentences Josh, three max. I, on the other hand, would have you squirming before their clothes were off."

He sees that I am no stranger to this kind of reading material and backs off. "Thought so."

* * *

Wow, I never thought I'd have to keep my mouth shut when arguing with Donna. She's right, I'd last two sentences max. But it's an idea. What am I saying? I need to stop fantasizing about this. Donna reading aloud smut? Back it down Josh.

Not that fantasizing about her is new, mind you. After Rosslyn, after everything since, I mean come on! We're best friends. We spend 18 hours a day together and sometimes even longer. She knows me better than anyone, even better than any of my girlfriends. And she's lasted longer, almost 5 years.

She's stuck by me when everyone cast me aside. When it was the worst possible time to be my friend, she was there. I won't ever forget that. Did I mention she's gorgeous, and smells incredible and when she wears her hair up… All right I'm shutting up now and focusing on trying to get Donna to read me smut.

"Donna?" I say slyly. This is gonna be fun…

"Yes Josh?" she asks looking at her book and biting her lip. Now the whole biting the lip thing is interesting. She only does that when she's concentrating or when she's thinking of something impure. She thinks I don't notice it but I do.

"Whatcha reading?" I have to know. She's looking all flush and I'm loving it. I wonder what she'd look like if I made her feel that way… Okay, I really need to stop that now.

"Nothing." She lies. Donnatella lies so badly… My gaze is like truth serum.

Whispering in her ear makes her squirm, did I tell you that? "You're lying, tell me what you're reading."

The engines are winding up and we're about to take off, it's so noisy. I feel that tightness in my chest again. I hate flying. It makes my stomach knotty and I am not a easy passenger, so whenever possible I fly with Donna. Okay, I'm a big baby. Shut up.

She's talking and I can't hear it. All I hear are the engines. Okay this really sucks. So I lean in towards her and her whisper makes me really calm. She's awesome that way.

She could whisper to me all day long. It's one of those Donnatella Moss things that I seem to not be able to get enough of. Her breath is warm and I can't believe what she's saying. What's worse is I'm horny already thinking about the book and the whole getting read to over my shoulder thing is just an added bonus.

I really need to get a grip.

"I'm reading my book, Josh." She says. Gotta get her to do it…

"Read it to me. The engines are making that funny noise again." I whine. I can't help it. I'm a big baby, yeah, yeah, yeah.

"I'm gonna warn you. You asked for it." she starts smiling next to my cheek. And she smells great…

"I'm a man, I can take it." I tell her, yeah right. A beautiful woman is whispering smut in my ear in a public place, who am I kidding?

Donna clears her throat and smiles. She's loving this too. It's one of those things we do together. Not the smut reading mind you, but the quiet, Josh and Donna things, together…

"Her harden nipples were delicate rosebuds against the pristine fabric of her gown and he wanted nothing more than to take those orbs and suckle them with his tongue."

* * *

I think Josh just had a heart attack because his eyes are staring straight ahead and he isn't moving. Ha, like this is going to be a boring flight.

"Shall I continue?" I ask and he nervously nods his head. For affect, I lean against his arm and put the book where he can see some of the words. My face is so close to his ear that I could kiss it and no one would see. (Did I mention that my breasts may have in fact just rested against his arm?) This is fun and I'm gonna milk it for everything its worth. Hey, he started this!

"Jonathan pressed his hardened length against her, the leather books of the bookshelf pinning her to him. Running his hands slowly down the sides of her silk dress, his fingers traced the line from her delicate collarbone to the object of his torment. His thumb grazed the fabric, and a moan of pleasure escaped her. Smiling, as his lips touched the hollow of her neck in triumph, he heard her sigh with the anticipation of his onslaught." I whimper in his ear just for effect. He clears his throat, man this is easy.

My, is it getting warm in here? I'm having so much fun now. "His eyes, smoky with desire, wanted nothing more than to bend her over the table and ease his hardened erection inside her velvety folds…But…"

Josh is squirming uncomfortably. Victory is mine people. "What happens next?"

I sit back down in my seat and sigh. Josh is red faced and staring at me. "Excuse me Donnatella, but you didn't finish."

I look innocently at him. "What, this? This is just girlie stuff."

"Please," he croaks. "finish that part. They're not serving the beverage for a little while yet and I'm bored."

Right, bored is it? Like I believe that. Frustrated is more like it.

I scan the rest of the page and am very disappointed, so I go onto the next part explaining to Josh what's happening. "Okay, they get interrupted. So she scurries out of the library. The next part is that night. He sneaks down the hallway."

"That's just wrong. Always getting interrupted, that's gotta suck right? So, he sneaks into her room and?" he sounds like a little kid. Why am I not laughing? Because it's smut and I'm whispering it into Josh's ear that's why…

"Diana slipped into her bed without a word, her heart was racing, remembering the touch of his lips on her skin, the heat from his throbbing arousal against the juncture of her thighs and her desperate need to spread her self underneath him and allow him to drive it into the recesses of her silky smooth and very wet core."

"Excuse me, Mr. Lyman?" the flight attendant asks, and we are apart like a live wire has just touched us. He looks up at her with his face a mask of calm. But I know him so well and his hand is on the seat rest and its in a tight fist. So much for calm.

"Yeah?" he responds shakily, and I know he's picturing Amy. The flight attendant could be her twin sister and this is making me smile (Amy in the service industry…One could only hope). Poor Josh, imagery is everything to men, especially him. That puts him back into Josh Lyman mode and I sigh again which makes him look at me funny. He's wondering what I'm thinking.

"Would you or your wife like anything to drink?" she asks making the natural assumption that most strangers do. But I am now looking down at my book, and possibly very red faced.

He coughs as if to say, WHAT? "No, we're good." OH MY GOD, He didn't rip her face off. Well, what do you know?

"Two tickets, under the name of Lyman. Right Donna?" he smirks. BUSTED.

"In my defense, I put my name down, she must of got it wrong." I lie. I didn't think about it at all actually but it's pretty fun all the same. Mrs. Lyman, what a hoot!

"You were saying before we got interrupted…" he asks me smiling like a horny teenager while he emphasized _interrupted_. Back to the story we go, smiling all the way.

* * *

"With her hair unbound and free, she combed through her shiny blonde locks to try and ease some of the tension she felt everywhere else. She removed her last pin and eased onto the cool crisp sheets of her bed, picturing his hands roaming between her thighs and craving his exquisite touch…deep inside herself."

I'm trying not to be obvious but I'm looking at her with her hair back in a pony tail trying to not see Donna laying across a bed of crisp white sheets waiting for me.

Man, I'm in trouble. I was about to freak when the flight attendant asked if me or my wife wanted something to drink. And I surprised myself by not freaking. Not that it was bad to actually hear the words "Mrs. Lyman" and then look at Donna, people have mistaken us for married before, just not in front of each other. She's talking again, leaning against my arm with those breasts. GOD. She keeps this up its gonna be ANOTHER long cold shower for me tonight.

"He watched her from the darkened recesses of the chamber. His heart was quick in his chest as he noticed her beginning to dream. He couldn't see her, but he could hear her, moaning his name in quiet short gasps. 'Josh' she whimpered as he crossed the room upon hearing his name."

She just said my name. HOLY SHIT! And she didn't even realize it. How cool is that? Ha. Now this is gonna get interesting.

I think she just realized what she said because she's flustered. I am so da man right now. I'm looking at her smiling dimples in full force. Try and deny that one Donnatella.

"Do you need some water? You've been reading a while now." I say, smiling triumphantly.

"No, I'm good." She knows she said my name. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Yeah baby!!!

"There's not enough clothes off. Get to the good stuff." I demand. At this point my jeans are strangling me. That inadvertent slip of the tongue, Josh… the way she said it is about the best things she's said all night…that and all the smut.

She's smirking at me, I love this. This night is getting better every minute.

"'Diana', he whispered putting his fingers to her lips to hush whatever protests she was going to voice. He stood before her, clad in his shirt and trousers, the starched neck tie gone showing her his handsome, muscular chest. She sat up startled and excited at his presence and as his lips crashed against hers in a possessive penetrative kiss, she knew at once she was lost. His hands were all consuming in the need to feel skin. Stripping her of her nightgown, her breasts, ready and taught against the coolness of the air, were his for the taking.

Gloriously naked before him, her long blonde hair flowed behind her like a sea of golden sunshine, urging him on to possess her, body and soul. The desperate need to be surrounded by that tight…wet… triangle at the juncture of her thighs was almost overpowering. Oh, my…"

She's having to take a moment, and to be honest so am I. Women read these things, DAMN.

I'm leaning in closer now and her book is over my shoulder and her lips are against my ear. I can't see her face but I can feel her speak as the breath hits my neck and ears. This is better than the movie and a hell of a lot better than the flight attendant winking at me. Amy UGH…

"He quickly removed his shirt, then his trousers, the last barrier that had hid his desire for her. Throbbing and waiting, he needed to coax her into readiness and was eager to begin the very intimate task. His smile was one of want and need and he looked into her eyes with a smile as if to say, **_finally the wait is over_**."

What Donna has failed to realize is that her hand has been gripping my forearm since the whole gloriously naked part. Hers (breasts I mean) are actually resting against my arm and I have to say, I am really turned on here. I can feel her nipples against me and it's AWESOME.

She had to close her eyes for a minute. She's so beautiful when she does that. "Josh, I think I need to stop reading now."

Oh no you don't!

"Chicken." Is all I have to say and the gauntlet is thrown.

"You asked for it buster. His searing kisses were driving her mad. The fire it stoked between her legs was all consuming. All she wanted was to touch and be touched. A slight moan escaped her lips in the form of a vain protest. 'Oh', she cried softly. He pinned her down with his hardened muscles daring her to try and break free. Diana wanted nothing more than to tease him in the same way he had been teasing her for months. But having been so proper and restrained around him, he had no idea what impure and immoral thoughts were playing in her head. 'Lay down Josh', she said to him as he propped a pillow under his head. 'It's time to repay the last four months of torment'."

She said my name again, and she didn't even realize it. Or did she? Whatever, at this point I don't really care. She's so incredible. This is so hot. You keep saying my name baby, I a so da man…

"'I have been watching you for some time', she told him as she lit a candle so he could watch her. 'In that time, I have been privy to so many things that might cause a 'rise' in your opinion of me. You have done nothing but take', she said seductively as she leaned against his taught well honed chest, brushing her nipples across his stomach, 'advantage of my good nature, and I am going to repay you for that, in kind.' Diana teased him with her long blond hair up and down his chest, her breasts following where her hair had been, grazing the throbbing erection he could no longer control. 'Diana, you mistake me. I want nothing more than to hold you in high esteem.' He said trying to stop her from teasing the head of his engorged and throbbing…_cock_."

She whispers that in my ear so softly, only I could hear it. Let me tell you, she'd been in SERIOUS trouble if we weren't 30,000 feet in the air.

Cock is a dangerous word. That's one word I will never be able to say aloud again without thinking of her lips when she said it.

* * *

He asked for it. And now I'm gonna get worse.

I sigh, it's getting good and the whole reaction to the word 'cock' is well worth it.

"Diana, I can't seem to get you out of my mind.' He said as her lips rained kisses down his torso and to the place where all her libidinous fantasies had centered around. 'Sh. Talking is over rated. I am going to torture just as you have tortured me.'"

The look on Josh's face is perfect. Yes, Josh, she's going down on him. Prepare to die.

"Is she?" he squeaks. Oh yes Joshua, yes she is.

"Wait and see. Or can't you take it?" I ask him and our faces are VERY close now. Listen, he really smells good…

"Donna, I think you should stop reading that book out loud now." he contends. I don't think he could stand up even if the airplane was on fire. The only thing he's thinking about is _his _throbbing cock.

"Chicken." I say and he gives me 'the bring it on' face.

The lights go dim and the movie begins, and I'm always prepared with my itty bitty book light which is dim enough to read by and our positions have to change in order for me to continue. I am by the window and it looks like I have the advantage. He pulls his arm rest up and leans flush against me this time. His face is close to mine so I can whisper and his lips are near my ear. This could potentially get very bad. Ears are my one weakness.

He knows I can't concentrate when he does that and we are again interrupted by the flight attendant with the fixation on my hot and horny boss. Back of Amy look alike.

"Mr. Lyman do you need anything?" and in unison we both answer forcefully "NO."

That was a little louder than we intended; we both chuckle and he spreads the blanket across the two of us even though its actually a little too warm for it.

God he smells good. "Josh?"

"Hmm." I want you to kiss me and take off your shirt so I can touch your… hello Donnatella focus please.

"You okay?" I ask smiling as his heartbeat is slamming against my arm. If I were adventurous and wanted to make it worse for him, I could put my hand there to adjust myself. Hey, that's just the kind of idea that would make it better.(for me.)

"Sorry, I'm gonna have to adjust a bit." MY his heartbeat is slamming. Good, He asked for it.

"I'm fine, you?" he asks me. Outside of the fact that the cabin is dark, he smells so sexy and his lips are just about grazing my ear, I'm fine.

"Honestly?" I say, what the hell.

"Yeah, we're always honest." He quips. "with each other."

That's true enough, even when we don't like what we have to say.

"No, I'm needing to get reading again. I have to at least have someone _come_." BAM. Take that Josh right at the base of that ear I've been nearly touching. Oh God how much longer till we land?

He is mysteriously silent. Score one for the sisterhood. I clear my throat and continue, unchallenged by the whole "coming" issue.

"Taking his length into her hand, she gasped when his hips convulsed in response to her touch. A sly smile crossed her lips as her tongue, shy at first began to consume him in a dance of erotic and savage wantonness. Again and again she tasted him, until his breath came in ragged growls culminating in his throwing her onto the mattress and pinning her against the crisp white sheets."

Right now, I can't move. Josh is pressed against me and I am pretty much pinned to the seat. What he doesn't realize is that his own erection is pressing against my pant leg and he's so enrapt with the story that he's failed to notice this. But I haven't, and the temptation to touch it 'accidentally' is almost too much.

And now for the Oscar worthy performance…

"'Touch me,' she exclaimed breathless as his mouth crashed against hers." Between sentences I'm actually sighing, moaning and whimpering in the appropriate place. (Dramatic license is needed desperately now.) "'Drive me as mad as you have since we met.' His fingers, itching to return the favor, parted her in a fevered almost wanton frenzy, torturing her into moaning his name against his neck. 'More…uh…there, please God,…. don't stop.'"

Josh is breathing hard, I can tell, and wait a minute, so am I. This is fantastic.

"Donna, you're killing me here." He says leaning against my neck.

"Good, remember Joshua, you asked for it." I tell him. "Do I stop?"

"What, are you kidding?" he laughs. In the darkness I see him looking at me with a renewed sense of urgency and desire.

It's about time, I'm gonna die here if something doesn't happen. News flash, I'm finally on the menu. Clue one, for Josh.

"Josh, just for the record, you and I are on a plane." I joke and he looks at me like, so, it's dark…and for the moment I seem to lose all train of thought.

"Yeah, get reading there you." Way to go on the verbal Josh.

"The crescendo of desire she felt deep within her at the exquisite torture of his fingers **_and_** tongue was nothing compared to the heat that she felt as his **_throbbing cock_**," I say emphasizing that one word he shivers to… great word COCK. Gotta use that more… But I digress and now back to the show, "into her, slowly… Oh my.."

"What, what?" he croaks against my arm.

"parting her slick, wet folds and thrusting until he was completely consumed by her.." Oh Jesus…

* * *

Wow, no wonder these books are so popular, Oh shit, Oh shit. I just realized that I'm hard as a rock and she knows it. Damn. But hey, it's Donna and in my defense, I'm a man, we can't really control _that_.

In the dark, I can feel her arm tense up as she holding the book. The light from the book thingy is just enough for me to see her breathing is very ragged too. Good I don't like suffering alone. But the urge to kiss her and touch her is making me crazy.

"Go on, we've _come_ this far." I say in her ear smiling like a fool. Wait until we land Donnatella. You're history after that.

"She cried out as he filled her, each time he rocked against her hips, holding fast those creamy thighs, her walls came down around him, clenching, relaxing and moving with him. 'More' she demanded as he filled her with long, slow penetrating thrusts. Raking her hands down his strong muscular forearms. oh my."

She stops again, what is she nuts? "What?" I ask as my hand has moved from her arm to her leg, how did that get there?

"cupping him in a possessive urgent call. "Deeper." She cried as his animal side took over. "Harder!" Again and again he filled her, the heat within her climbing to a screaming overpowering wash of sensation. "Diana!' he cried out his own end finally coming in a shocking pulsating climax. 'I love you', he whispered in her ear as he came down and pulled her into his arms. 'And I you,' she wept feeling more loved than ever in her life. He pulled the blankets over them and they slept, spent and exhausted from their play…"

"Wow," she says, and you ain't kidding.

"Josh?" she asks me and I am so close to kissing her that I can't stand it. I'm still back there with the throbbing and pulsating and then onto the 'I love you' she just whispered in my ear.

"Yeah?" I am saying but staring at her lips. Our foreheads have been touching since she closed the book.

"Was it good for you?" she says laughing. Oh yeah. Wait Donnatella, later it will be good for you.

"Wow." I croak. "Donna?" Say you love me again…

"Yes Josh?" she says her hand on mine which I may say is still on her thigh under the blankets.

"Read me more when we get to the hotel?" I ask, couldn't hurt, I figure, we're so horny now nothing is out of bounds.

"Sure. But Joshua, any higher with the hand and you'll have to kiss me, repeatedly cause your hand is so warm and I'm losing the ability to form complete sentences.." She whispers in my ear whimpering and I can't help but look down. OOPS any higher and she'd be in the same boat as Diana. Not that the thought isn't running through my mind along with the throbbing cock thing.

I'm smiling. Not once since she started reading have I thought about being inside that cramped cabin.

* * *

"Josh, we're on a crowded airplane, and people know who you are.." I say but with those fingers are still at the top of my thigh and all rational thought is erratic at best.

Thank God I'm wearing slacks.

"Yeah." Is all he says and his fingers don't move. But even in the dark, and now its really dark, I can tell things. Like he's rock hard and pressing against my leg.

"That means, later Joshua, not…now." I say low and quiet. Really thanking God now for pants…

He whines so I know he gets my drift. "Deep breaths Josh. Now you know why we ladies carry these around in our purses."

He laughs, good sign, but what's with the hand? "Josh?" I ask as he is still facing me. "Your hand…it needs to move…" or I might be inclined to move mine and there goes the whole discretion thing.

"Don't wanna." He whines. "You're so warm **_there_**…" Oh no fair Joshua. Then he wiggles his fingers and smirks at me. You are a dead man, I think but all I can do is whimper in his ear.

That did it. How long do we have until we land?

"Joshua Lyman, may I remind you that Leo will kill us if we're caught in an airplane, by a reporter who just happens to be sitting on the other side of the cabin?" His eyes are searching the cabin for the mystery reporter.

Panicked, he sits as straight as an arrow and I smile. Actually there is no such reporter but if I tried anything else, it wouldn't have worked and we might have been well into the mutual stimulation stage.

"Donna?" he asks me no doubt looking around the cabin.

"Where is he?" he asks suddenly worried.

"Back at the airport." I reply and now he's glaring. "Sorry kiddo, had to or we'd be in **_big_**," I say looking down at his crotch just to make him feel better. "trouble."

We're laughing, and that's good because it was really close back there. "Man, I don't know how you can work after reading that. I'll be needing a cold shower and maybe an ice pack. Got one of _those_ in your purse?"

The evil fixated flight attendant is back. He's putting on the lamp and looking at his magazine, a manly automotive one. "Mr. Lyman, we'll be landing shortly. It looks like your connecting flight to Colorado Springs was canceled due to snow. They have a car rented for you and will have it waiting at the terminal."

Great more delays. At least it's only Friday night and we're almost snowed in, with smut to keep us company.

We look at one another and smile. "Thanks," he tells her and we stow our tray tables. He's thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

Thank God for cold weather. It does wonders for your libido. If the big scarf Donna is wearing isn't a big enough deterrent, the wind biting me in the ass definitely is.

"It's freezing Josh." She says as her teeth chatter.

"You're a regular meteorologist. At least we get a gas guzzling SUV to navigate the blinding snow with. How far is Colorado Springs?"

"Far enough to be annoying. Did you call the hotel?" she asks me. Hey that's her job.

"No. Did you get food?" I ask her and she looks at me like, DUH.

"It's midnight and we're in the middle of Denver." She answers rolling her eyes.

I take that as a no. We stop off the interstate and get some munchies along with beer cause I really need to unwind. She bought Subway (apparently here they're open 24 hours) and put them away for later since we didn't eat dinner due to the influx of smut on the flight. Smut vs. Food? Smut wins every time.

"Sorry Donna, I really didn't mean to screw up your weekend." I say, and I'm really sorry now since the snow is coming down in steady blinding gusts.

"Josh, how far have we gone now?" she asks me, and according to the GPS we've gone about 40 miles.

"Why?" I ask her back. She's looking worried and I am too, the snow is definitely coming down harder and I can barely see.

"Because I don't want us to wreck. Let's try and find a hotel to stay in. Just for the night. You can call Jacobs' office in the morning and we can take it from there. I just don't like the way this weather is getting ugly."

I gotta hand it to her, when she's right, well, she's right.

Twenty minutes later we turn into the Lucky Star Motel. Not your four star establishment but one we can go in and get some sleep. I get two rooms on the end and we are on our way.

"Josh, I'm gonna sleep in about two minutes. I'll be next door if you need me. First I'm gonna shower. Try and call the hotel in Colorado Springs." She says to me, but actually I'm gonna fast forward the book to the next juicy parts. "And no reading ahead." Damn. She's good.

For some reason I hadn't realized how tired I was until I laid down on the bed. Granted, I would have preferred the Hyatt, but in the middle of the night, clean was better than nothing. And having that beer put me right out.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I hear is Donna banging on the door crying. I'm up in a second and the winds are howling. "What the hell?" She's shivering and fully clothed "What have you been doing standing outside freezing."

She stammers so badly I can barely understand her. Her teeth are chattering. I notice she's not actually dressed but in her pj's and snow boots. Her coat is around her and she's shivering really badly. "What's wrong?"

"Heater doesn't work and the wind blew a branch through the window." She sputters. Her hair is wet from the shower and her lips are blue. I pull her inside and close the door. Her clothes are inside her room but I can take care of that later. She can't even talk she's so cold and I can only think of one way to warm her.

"Come here." I say taking off her coat. She's in a tank top and those breasts are so hard she covers herself embarrassed. I take her hands and shove them under my sweater and the cold is enough to send my balls up into my body but I don't care. "Oooh. That's a bit nippy."

Walking to my bed, I take the extra blanket I found in the closet and wrap it around us. She's still shaking like a leaf and I know that getting her warm is the first thing I should be thinking. But it isn't. Plan B. "Donna, hot shower." I say.

She shakes her head no. "D-d-done that. No w-way. G-go get clothes and s-stuff from my r-room."

I leave her reluctantly because her fingers are soft and were running down my scar making it tingle. But she's right. Smut is important. I mean her stuff is more important. I'm back with her things pretty quickly. When I arrive, she's a cocoon. "Donna? Are you all right?"

"Yes, but you look blue now. Come here I'll warm you." She suggests. Turnabout is fair play and now I'm thinking, being the chivalrous guy is a good thing.

* * *

Josh looks stupid standing there with his hands in his pockets. It's twenty below outside and he's frozen solid carrying my purse and overnight bag. Large snowflakes are covering his hair. In the few minutes he was outside and in my room, he gotten himself soaking wet and frozen. "Now you know how I felt. Imagine my dilemma when I tried to get on my panties. I gave up and stuffed them in my coat pocket."

"D-donna, t-that i-im-mage, although a-l-luring isn't what I need r-r-ight now." he choked. I slam the door shut keeping out the bigger flakes and put down the blanket. I walked over to him and pulled off his sweater, which by now is soaking wet. I put it on the heater and started to rub his arms then give up. He is shivering too badly and I know that feeling, that was me a few minutes before.

More direct contact is needed, and so goes my resolve.

"Give me your hands Joshua." I tell him. "And get that smirk off your face." I continue as I put his hands under my tank against my stomach which is now toasty warm.

"My, you'd of made a fine doctor Josh. Did you play in the snow before you came back?" I nearly shout as his fingers spread out across my back and his face is in the crook of my neck.

"You smell good." He says into my neck. "Like sugar and vanilla."

I walk him over to the bed were that heavenly blanket sits. But I realize his jeans are just as wet as his sweater was. "Josh, take your pants off." This is gonna be interesting since he still has his arms around me.

"Can't." he tells me not moving.

"And why is that Joshua?" I say looking straight ahead trying not to laugh at the position we're in. Standing up, his arms around my waist and my hands pinned at my sides.

"Arms too cold." He shivers. Likely excuse.

"So how do you expect to get out of your wet jeans?" Oh this is too funny cause I just realized what he wants.

"You do it." he says and I can feel him laughing.

"You've got to be kidding." I say trying to remain professional but at this point I'm just trying not to laugh.

"Nope, freezing body equals sick and you don't want _that_ so take them off. Your hands are free." He says sniffing for effect. Please, you've got to be kidding with the sniffing.

"Josh you're evil." I say knowing that he's gonna make this so bad on so many levels.

"Uhuh." He shivers. Now I'm really gonna make him pay. "You really smell good you know."

"Thanks, now this might be a little cold." He pulls me closer just to make it harder for me to get to his belt, I have to practically shimmy my hand between us. The belt comes undone first. I am really trying to not brush against anything and he's trying not to laugh. He jumps as my hand hits skin and I open the first button. "Button fly jeans Josh… You amaze me every day…"

"Just hurry I'm freezing and wet." He says as I take the other button and pull harder opening them all in a flurry of movement. "Uh…Okay, hurrying is good."

He toes off his boots and I slowly pull down his jeans. "Be careful I'm freezing."

"Josh, I doubt anything fell off in the ten minutes you were out there." I joke. "You can let go of me now, you're nice a toasty warm."

"Nope still cold." He affirms, and part of that is true. His legs are cold. Who am I kidding at this point?

"Get under the blanket while I take care of your jeans on the heater." I tell him but he isn't listening. "Go."

It's really cold in the room, or is it the fact that we are both so warm. "What time is it?"

"Almost two." He says still shaky. "Hurry up this cold is getting old."

"Does the TV work?" I ask, trying to make conversation cause the thoughts that are going through my mind that will get me into trouble. The naked kind of trouble…

"NO." he says as he gets underneath the sheets and the blankets. I hand him a T-shirt and he holds out his hand. "Come on already. I'm freezing still."

"You realize that there is only one bed Josh." That comment gets me the eye.

"Move it." he demands, and how can I resist?

"Bossy aren't you at two in the morning." I quip emphasizing _boss_.

"Donnatella Moss!" he shouts. "Get into this bed."

Now if that wasn't a loaded statement. He laughs and that gets me going.

"What's next? Will I be reading you more smut?"

That was the wrong thing for me to say. Oh no…

* * *

"Turn on the lamp, and get reading." I say. She opened her big mouth now she's gonna get to it. Damn if I'm not freezing my ass off.

"Is that a request or an order Josh?" she's smirking at me. I was a little demonstrative and the 'get into bed' was just a little too suggestive. But this was Donna and after the first smut reading I think I have a little leeway.

"A request Donnatella. Come here and get warm. At least we have—" she stops me.

"Don't say it. If you do Murphy's law happens and then we don't." she announces after getting some water and taking out the other book. Oh good the crystal dildo book. GOODY.

"Kay." I reply. I want to put my shirt on but it's only Donna and I'm not so self conscious anymore. She's seen me at my worst and I can be myself and she doesn't make me worry about it. God I love that about her. Did I just say love, oh shit. I just did.

"This book is about an English governess captured from a family while crossing the Sahara. Just so you know, her captor is an Arabian Prince and he's well, very manly and has ideas of his own."

"Thanks for the prep there Donnatella, just get to the meat and potatoes." Way to go being subtle Lyman. That's my horny maleness and I can't be bothered with trying to be subtle at two in the morning. Who could, and more to the point why?

She is now getting really shy which is kind of cute to look at. And she's doing that biting the lip thing again. Sliding into bed, she is on the other side. As far to the end as she can get it. I think she remembers the fact that we're in our pajamas, or well, she is, I'm in my underwear. "I'm cold. The heater is drying my stuff, can't feel it. Bring the book over here."

Yes, I'm evil. MUUAHH AHH AHH.

"Okay, but to be fair, you really need to listen." The lights are on and she's blushing. Now that's got to be one steamy scene for her to do that. Excellent. Hey, I'm gonna start using that word anytime she does something that makes her blush. "And keep your hands to yourself. I can't read when distracted."

"Kay." I start, "but you did fine on the plane." And I was touching you, granted I didn't realize it but that's not the point…

"JOSH." She protests. Ha, I'm gonna win this round, she just doesn't know it yet.

She snuggles down and props her head on one of the pillows. She clears her throat and starts. Yippee, more smut. Did I tell you I am so da man?

She lays on her side, her face away from me so she can't blush (where I can see her), and begins to read.

"He crossed his tent and saw her there, stripped of all her English clothes and wearing a cotton caftan. He knew she was naked underneath. That was one thing he demanded. Removal of all those restrictive undergarments so he could see for himself what a vision she was. Veiled by a thin ivory scarf, covering her face to the prying eyes of others, his loins twitched in anticipation of taking her body and consuming every ounce of passion he could stir within her."

Okay, what's a caftan? And as astute as I am my best friend tells me. "It's a gown that covers everything and is more like a robe with just an opening for your head. An elegant poncho Josh. Sheesh…"

"Go on there mistress of the written word." I say to her. Get on to the sex.

"What do you want of me? Who are you?' she asked looking at him with a mixture of want and fear. "I am Prince Sayiid. I am here to protect you now." He crossed the room and pulled the veil from her hair and her deep blond tresses flowed through his hands like sand. You are mine, a jewel found in the desert."

She sighs, what's with women and tall dark and brooding guys?

"No!' she said, what happened to my family?" "Nomads, they left you for dead. What a waste, you are such a beautiful captive." He tells her as he caressed her cheek."

Okay, enough talking Donna…

"His hands moved slowly, caressing her jaw and moving to the almost see-through fabric of her caftan. Her curves were just a shadow and he ached to feel her beneath him, writhing under the thrusts of his powerful thighs."

Donna is reading me more, now this is more like it…

"At his touch her nipples hardened, despite her protests. "But," she said as he swept her into his arms and carried her to the place he called his bed. It was a mass of soft blankets with pillows and he laid her down gently, as if to say, I will see you submit to me in passion, to release that prudish English properness. Oh my…"

She's squirming. Round two of the smutfest has begun. And I can't stop looking at her backside. This is gonna get tough. No touching, yeah right.

"What?" I say as I move just behind her. She can't even look at me. Wow, it must be good then.

* * *

"Josh, keep your hands to yourself. Or I won't read, and your feet are cold." This keeps up like I remember it and it'll be plenty warm in here soon enough.

"That's not fair. I can't help my feet being cold. It's twenty below out and my socks were wet. DEAL with it." he snaps.

Don't snap or no smut. My glare gets that message across very well.

He's playing with my hair and I know he's attempting to be a good boy. And I stress to you all, attempting…

"He knew she was an innocent as he removed his robe and saw her gasp at his chest, seeing scars from past battle across it. "Did it hurt?" she asked as he stood before her. "At the time. But I live with knowing I survived." The people I traveled with are dead?" she asked tracing her finger down on particular scar on his chest. "I'm afraid so. I wish I could take that pain out of your eyes."

Aw, how sweet. I'm sighing. That's so nice. Take that pain Prince, go baby we all want you to. "Donna?" Josh asks me. Yes, sweety the part with the dildo is coming.

"That's just so sweet. Come on Josh, can't you see that? Okay you brute, moving on." I tell him, what a dork!

* * *

That part was actually sweet. She look passed the scars without a second glance. I know someone really special like that. But good smut is coming, I can feel it, literally.

"His hand, skimmed the embroidered fabric that showed just enough neck and breast making him touch what he couldn't see, and a moan of want escaped her before she could silence herself. "Ah, I see such passion inside you. It's such a shame to lock away in such puritanical clothing. Such a flower should be displayed.' She looked down embarrassed at his boldness.

He took her into his arms in a sweeping possessive embrace kissing her until she was breathless. His lips found their way to her throat and his hands undid the fabric causing her covering to fall to the ground. 'Beautiful' he whispered and she was lost."

She sighing. "Donna, need a minute?" Yup I'm smug, I admit it.

"Josh, not a word." She tells me. Aw, she's misty.

I'm quiet. I don't dare make fun of her now, if I do, then no crystal dildo. And that's what I'm really wanting to hear. All this is just fluff. Fluff is good, but then there's smut. Onward I plead, rubbing her back wanting it be her perfect backside instead.

She takes a drink of water. Dry mouth can only mean one thing… She's horny! WAHOO.

"Where was I?" she asks me to see if I've been paying attention.

"Beautiful." I purr softly in her ear. That does it, she is now officially feeling uncomfortable. It's the least I could do for the raging hard-on she gave me all the way to Denver. Moaning in my ear, pressing her breasts against me, come on!

"Oh yeah…" she's really having a hard time concentrating. "His hands, rough from riding led her down to the softness waiting for her. His lips, still moist and swollen from their passionate onslaught touched softly, carefully her ivory flesh. The rosebuds that had been partially hidden called to him. His mouth devoured her causing her to arch her back in response to the intimate swirling of his tongue."

Okay, now that did it. I'm laying on my side and her backside is close enough to touch and my face is buried against her neck listening to her imitating the moans and sighs. Please don't move or this is all over.

"Josh, are you okay back there?" What a question to ask me! Torture notwithstanding? I'm peachy.

"Fine." Great I just squeaked. Then she gets me into worse trouble. She shifts grazing me, in just the right spot ON PURPOSE. She's so gonna pay for that.

"Just checking." She smirks even though I can't see her. "'Oh', she moaned, 'OH, my lord that's good.' His hand grazed the skin of her stomach, moving slowly down until he reached the juncture of her thighs. There he found the heat he desired to stoke, warm but needing ministrations he had been contemplating the entire day. Parting the intimate hair he found there, his fingers deftly found the honey he had imagined as she stood before him earlier.

Her moans grew to a steady, _yes… more…., oh…._, until his ministrations did not keep her satisfied. Suddenly it wasn't enough. She wanted more."

She squirms against me now, and she's got to know I'm as hard as a rock. We're talking granite, hard. "Donna," I say with my face against her hair and neck. "For God sakes stop moving."

She giggles and then starts the torture. She moves slowly. She did it again, on purpose. She's evil, and again with the moaning. "I'm trying to get comfortable. You stop moving." I am so gonna get you for that. Just a few more pages Donna.

Tick tock Donna.

I growl. How can I not? That perfect ass is moving against me and she wants me to keep still? Right, and I vote Republican.

"His favorite instrument of pleasure was a crystal phallus, designed by the most adept members of his father's harem. Where pleasure could be exquisite and torture sure and swift. He wanted her submission to him to be complete and he knew just how to make her desperate for him."

* * *

Right now, I have Josh's full attention. In an attempt to stop me from making him lose his "cool" he's pulled me against him and is now holding me still by placing his hand on my stomach. Bad move Josh, too bad you don't play chess, I just nailed you good.

"Her eyes were closed and her mind was reeling against the expert tongue assaulting each nipple in kind, and his fingers torturing her core causing her to lose all reason.

'Donnatella' he said to her in a soft husky tone. Get your mind out of the gutter Joshua, this is the right name. LOOK, it says D-O-N-N-A-T-E-L-L-A. right there in print. HA there. Now may I continue?"

He's trying to keep it still but I know this is gonna kill him. I clear my throat and start again. "'Donnatella' he said to her in a soft husky tone. I will make you cry out my name, cry out for more and then you will be mine.' He told her as she felt the end enter her most sacred of places. The onslaught his tongue had created accompanied by the use of the time honored instrument took her to a place where she had never dared to imagine."

Josh's hand is tracing circles around my stomach and I really need to concentrate but that feels awfully good. It is getting really warm in here.

His breathing is ragged against me and I can tell he's really enjoying it. Definitely better than the plane. Now we're gonna get somewhere FINALLY. "The fire stoking in her loins was not to be extinguished by something with no life, no pulse. She wanted him, she needed him, "Please! I pray! I need you inside me. Please I beg you, stop this madness, take me now." He smiled nipping the hardened rosebud he had been feasting on. "As you wish." He said tearing away his pants and moving in between her alabaster thighs."

* * *

I'm gonna die here. She's gonna kill me, how can she be so calm? I'm ready to rip that book out of her hand and start my own fire. She's talking again and the thoughts running through my head are torture. All I can hear is my heartbeat against her back and that nagging twitch elsewhere.

"Kissing each leg he reached her center and couldn't stave off the temptation to taste her before taking complete possession of her." Oh God…

"Josh?" she asks me. What?! I'm trying to be good here. Altar boy good, and I'm Jewish….

"Yeah?" I croak as I notice my hand is now very close to those gorgeous breasts. I'm in definite trouble here. But hey, in her defense, I did start this.

"Just a bit more. Ready?" she asks me. ARE YOU KIDDING? "She ran her fingers through his hair as his mouth tormented her further." I think she's finally getting distracted.

That's it, I've had enough. I kiss her throat softly, just where the pulse is. And it's fast. God, it's about time. But she's still reading. GOOD GOD. She's moaning, that's good. You keep reading babe. "Josh? Please stay with me here, you're not making it easy."

"I never said I would." Did I just say that out loud?

"Josh you agreed to..." She says as my hand inches down towards her waistband. She might not be thinking about it but I distinctly remember her panties are in her coat. I'm groaning now. "Okay."

"You'll thank me later." I bet. "''I have never seen such passion from a proper English lady'. He told her looking into her deep blue eyes she so desperately tried to shut. He slid inside her slowly, prolonging the pressure building within her. He filled her totally and willed her to open her eyes. 'Come for me my love.' He ordered thrusting long…slow…and hard… Again and again he said it, commanding her will to be his. His powerful hips rocked her so forcefully, oh my…"

Enough with the Oh my's. They're worse than the moaning and sighing…

How could she stop now? "Donnatella keep reading." I think I growled in her ear as my fingers traced the skin just underneath the waistband of her bottoms. I nip slightly into her shoulder just to keep her focused, if you could call it that.

I call it an appetizer.

"That her breasts moved of their own volition keeping in time with his sensual rhythm. Oh my god, I had forgotten about this part. Mmm." That got her attention. I'm so bad. (actually I'm kissing the back of her neck and really enjoying myself. Her neck is about as bad as her ears. She doesn't think I know this, but I do. I am the master of observation and King of all I survey…)

"Keep reading Donnatella, one of them has to finish soon," I tell her. Yes, I am evil incarnate. If I have to suffer, so does she.

Take deep breaths _if_ you can.

"Don't wanna. You keep distracting me." She tells me grinding against me. Okay, not so good now. God that ass is gonna kill me. Those perfect cheeks and no panties… Focus Joshua…

"Finish…the…scene…" I growl into her ear. And then she begins to read again.

We've been sexually frustrated for almost 5 years, 5 more minutes won't kill us.

She clears her throat as she lays on her back with the book in front of her face. Those nipples are calling to me and she had better hurry up. "Keeping in time with their most intimate tempo, she felt her resolve crumble and cascading wave of pleasure burst from her. Her shouts of pleasure matched his own as he succumbed to his own release…"

"Thank God!" I shout as I take the book and throw it off the bed.

At that, and my admission we're hysterically laughing, the cold and wet clothes forgotten.

As we finally stop laughing, I look at her. Damn, she's beautiful. "I still can't believe you guys read that in plain sight of us. How can you stand it?"

"We visualize someone we want and make it happen. Why do you think many of us women wear skirts?"

OH MY God she didn't just say that. Now every time I look at her in a skirt I'll be thinking about smut.

I pull her tight and smile. The fact that she's my best friend is everything to do with the fact that here I am ready to attack her for stuff she reads at the office all the time. "Donna, you're killing me here."

"Reading time is over Joshua, and you can take your hand off my ass now. It's warm enough."

Hardly.

* * *

"Donna?" he asks me as we try and sleep. As much as I want to jump his bones, it wouldn't do the administration any good. This he knows, but I doubt he cares. More to the point, neither do I. I've been in love with Josh for a very long time and I know he's got feelings for me.

"Yes?" I respond in the darkness.

"That was great." He tells me, you're kidding right? Feeling your erection for an hour, wiggling against it while you kiss my neck once or twice? Oh yeah, it was great. Appetizer great Josh.

"Yeah it was fun." I tell him. "Beats freezing and complaining about the blizzard doesn't it?"

"Hmm." He replies. "You cold?" Now that's a loaded question. After we stopped laughing both of us got really nervous and moved to opposite sides of the bed. This has gone on for about an hour and it's looking really cold outside. We aren't going far in this crap and at 3:30 in the morning, it's really cold.

"Yup." I say and he scoots over. Oh my. Here we go again. "Josh?"

"Yeah, you feel really warm. Toasty in fact." I tell him. Gotta start somewhere.

"You do too now. We're better together aren't we?" he asks me. Yes, Joshua, we are.

"We are a good team. Stanley said that to me. He said I compliment your complexities and you simplify mine. Huh." I tell him turning to face him in the darkness.

"You smell great. Tasty." He smiles.

"Oh Josh. What _are _we going to do?" I sigh, this could go on all night and get nowhere. Such would be my life. A gorgeous, powerful man, one I'm desperately in love with, lying in a bed, the only bed, half naked, with a raging hard-on and he wants direction? HELP!

"This." He says and he surprises me by pulling me against him. His lips are soft and I am not complaining. I've waited for years for him to do this to me. "I should have kissed you on the plane. Donna, you're killing me here. I've wanted you for ages."

"When?" I ask, I gotta know.

"The campaign. The day I gave you my badge around your neck, but I knew, really knew after Rosslyn. Keep me warm." He tells me. Gladly Josh.

* * *

Donna on top of me, kissing my face and moving towards my ear is about the best thing to happen to me since Leo told us to go to Denver. When we're kissing I can't think straight and all I want is to tear off her clothes and kiss all the parts we read about.

"Josh?" she asks me jarring me out of my lack of thinking mode.

"What?"

"What are we doing?" she asks me. I can see what she's getting at but I could really care less. I want her and she's mine and no one is gonna take her away from me. I'll resign first.

"Acting on feelings that we've been suppressing for too long. Don't look at me that way. This, this thing between us has been brewing hotter and hotter for a very long time now. Admit that." I say and she agrees, with those pouty lips looking to get kissed again.

Damn Josh, focus. Okay that's kind of hard with her straddling me right now.

"But after this trip what happens?" she asks looking all of sudden scared.

"I tell my mother I've finally got the woman of my dreams and we make nice pretty babies after a respectable period of time." I quip, giving her full dimples.

"I'm serious. This changes things." She says sitting up and looking more like a goddess than my assistant and best friend. I see her point though.

"Okay, not that I feel like I'm 16 again. Donnatella Moss, will you be my girlfriend?" I say and the laughing starts. Okay, now I feel like a schmuck.

"Joshua. The administration. What about it?" she asks, in fairness to the President, I could really give a shit.

"It'll survive. Do you think that anyone doesn't already assume this about us. _Mrs. Lyman_?" There, let's see where you go with that one.

She laughs and my God her breasts are moving. Focus Josh.

"Donna in deference to the blow you just gave my ego by laughing at my asking you to be my significant other, do you realize how much you mean to me, every single day? And I don't mean professionally."

She leans back down and she's pressed against me. "I'd like to hear it sometimes."

"I have been in love with you for so long I can't remember when I wasn't, and for the record, that was _while_ I had other girlfriends. So take that to the bank sweetheart. You were in here, long before I could think it out loud." I say tapping my chest.

Looking down at me is the woman of my dreams and I Josh Lyman, Deputy Chief of Staff to the President of the United States of America, am one happy man.

Now, if we could just get naked, the fun could _really_ begin.

* * *

Did I tell you that Joshua Lyman has a tongue like a GOD? Right now his mouth his taking advantage of my alabaster skin in a delicious way. He seems to be fixated with my collarbone and if he's quick he might make it to my breasts which his hands have been torturing for the last minute or so. Then rational thought will be a memory.

"Josh?" I gasp. "that feels really good but you know this tank chafes." I couldn't help that one.

He's looking up at me right now and I can tell he's trying to figure out what I'm gonna do.

"Donna." He moans as I grind my hips against him. That's for biting my shoulder.

* * *

She's looking down at me with a strange expression, it's the one she gave me during our smutfest. It's one where she is contemplating something deviant.

I love this face. I am going to burn into my memory forever. On its face it looks innocent, as if she's gently musing a probable situation, but I know its deeper meaning.

"Joshua." She says and her hands move to the edges of that top I've been touching.

Oh God. She just removed my reason for staying sane.

Her breasts are perfect. This is just too much for a man to have to absorb. Okay, moving needs to start now. She's just covered them up looking as if I think they suck.

"You hate them." She says getting off me and going to the other side of the bed.

I scoot up behind her. "Are you serious? Shock and awe is more like it. They are perfect. You have no idea how many hours I contemplated what they looked like and now to see them, Donna, you've got to be kidding. It's like Mike Piazza saying to me HEY DUDE, this one's for you and knocking out of the park."

I can see her from the back and she's laughing. I would have to be using a baseball reference here. "Donna?"

"Oh Josh. I'm sorry. I suck at this. I mean, I want this to mean more than just what we're doing." She tells me. Me too.

"Are you tired? Maybe we should get some sleep." I suggest. We've been up a really long time.

"A little, a massage would be great." She asks and hey, I'm so Mr. Fingers now.

"Donna, let me ask you something." As she lays on her stomach looking at me. "Aren't you scared to screw this up? I mean, you mean everything to me and I know the last thing I want to do is fuck this up."

"Terrified. Our track record isn't the greatest." I'm running my fingers down between her shoulders really delicately. "Mmm. That feels really good."

"I'm glad. Did you know that you being my best friend has been the best thing that's ever happened to me. You're the one thing I can count on." Man, she's crying now. I didn't want her to do that. "Hey, it's not something to cry about. It's a good thing."

"That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me." She tells me.

"I love you Donnatella." Comes out before I can think or try and say something quippy.

"Okay, make that the second sweetest thing." She smiles and my hand discovers something about my best friend I hadn't known.

"Donna?" I say staring at that perfect ass. "Is this what I think it is?"

Across her lower back, like so many of those teenagers I gawk at is a perfect tattoo of a laurel and tiny butterflies.

Her blush is confirmation enough. And I thought my birthday was in February. Man the things you learn when your half naked. Wonder what I can learn totally naked?

* * *

Magic fingers. And now he's staring at my ass. What a night. "I was shopping one day with Margaret and she asked me what I thought would be something worth getting. I was surprised when she told me she has a hummingbird on her hip right close to, well you know… I asked her who would see something like that and she blushed. I asked her what the significance of the bird meant she looked at Leo and told me that's the pace they set with one another, always moving."

Josh, master of the visual, just shuddered. Leo and Margaret. Perish the thought.

"Wow. I'll never look at her the same way again." he tells me. "It's beautiful, very sexy."

"Thanks, don't tell anyone. I'm known for my alabaster skin, and black ink kind of ruins the image." I say giggling.

He runs his hands along it and let me tell you he's making me squirm. That ache I've been feeling for a while now is a pain that won't go away. He pulls my pants back up over it, which is to say about an inch from where they were and lays on his side. He's getting tired, I can tell.

"Tired Josh?" I ask looking at his scar.

"Not so much as sore. I hate flying and no matter how comfortable I get, I always ache since the shooting." He tells me.

"Want some Advil?" I ask him already knowing the answer. I put the one light on in the bathroom and I can feel his eyes boring into my back when he sees my bottoms low on my hips and that tattoo saying, look at me…

When I return he's smiling at me, I have placed my arms in front of me, still slightly bashful but he is giving me full dimples. "What?"

"I'm the ultimate gomer." He says laughing. Yes he is, but I love him anyway.

"Take your Advil Josh." I snort and get back under the covers.

* * *

God she's beautiful. I want to kiss her again and keep doing it. Pulling her close I am tempted to touch her but unsure all of a sudden. That stops when she takes my hand and places it on her stomach. Slowly I rub along her sides loving every minute of it. I groan and she smiles, this I can tell because she sighs as if she is taking her victory lap. But I have other plans.

She moans and her backside does this little wiggle that I can't describe as bad, it's more of a fidget. The more I do this the worse the wiggle gets. So it's all good.

Now we're talking.

"Josh. You're teasing me again." she tells me. Busted, I admit it.

"You don't like when I do this?" I ask as my finger tips touch her nipple and its really hard and puckered. Yup, she likes that cause she whimpered and wiggled against me harder. And trust me, _that_ wiggle gets a response.

My hand moves down and tugs at that drawstring. No panties is a good thing now because slipping those bottoms down is a snap. God what soft skin. Breathing would be good here.

Oh, boy.

_Joshua_. I think she says to me but all rational thought has just left my brain. Her naked is just the bonus round here. Moving and naked is good too.

"Please." Is all she says as she puts her hand on my erection and snaps me back into conscious thought.

"Donna?" I ask removing my shorts and wondering what is gonna need to happen.

"We're good. Pill." She says as I can feel her skin against me as I'm rubbing up against that fantastic set of cheeks.

"You feel incredible." I tell her taking her breast in my hand and kissing her neck.

If she keeps this up I won't last.

"Josh?" she says taking my length in her hand. "I want you inside me."

_Those are the five most glorious words in the English language._

My hand finds its way to her and she's so warm. I remember wanting to feel how hot she was on the plane, and an inch higher and I would have known, but feeling and touching is way better now.

Cause, we're naked. Totally, naked.

She's on her back smiling at me. "You're beautiful, and all mine. This is so cool."

I sounded like a dork and she's laughing causing those tempting breasts to wiggle. God, who needs sleep when I can have this, and be naked too?

* * *

I'm biting my lip, and at this point I can't seem to think straight. Josh has completely rendered me speechless and I am just gonna enjoy myself for a while.

Between teasing my nipples and fingering me to distraction the only thing that he could possible do better would be OH GOD. That.

Between you and me girls, the rumors about how gorgeous and well endowed he is---it's all true. Not too big, definitely not small and all mine…

Granted it's been a while, but let me tell you.

GOOD GOD.

"Are you all right?" he asks me suddenly concerned with my silence.

"Just adjusting my tonsils baby, no problem. It's quite possible, oh there baby, mmmmm. That you've surprised me… Don't stop."

He's laughing. "Now is not the time for laughing Joshua. Because once you start, then I start then the clenching of pelvic muscles happens and well, then its a party." I say which gives him a greater fit of laughter.

Mind you all this time, he's pounding poor me to bits and I'm loving every second of his amazingly perfect sized cock inside me. Cock, what a great word.

"Whatever do you mean?" he asks me and that's it I've had enough. Get on your back and take it like a man.

He lands on the bed with a huff, and as result we are parted much to our mutual dissatisfaction. "What," I say as I start kissing his neck, which I have come to find out he loves, then sending kisses downwards, "I fail," then I move to his nipple and then to his scar, "to see," kissing using my tongue, as I move to his navel where he actually jumps, "is the" then to the very source of the laughter, "humor of the situation." And so with one fluid movement, I have rendered the biggest mouth in politics completely speechless.

He's gasping for air each time I come up and let me tell you, there will be no more laughter. "Problem Josh?" I ask just daring him to say something. I don't count the ohs and ahs and yeahs and oh Donna's or groans, Those are not rational thoughts that would ruin the moment. Those are pure gravy.

Enough torture. My turn. His eyes are wide and I can tell he's impressed. "Now, if we're done laughing, I think we can resume our regularly scheduled programming."

His eyes are priceless. He watches me ease down his shaft slowly and he's really loving it. "Donna this is incredible. That…wow." He says, way to go Lyman. See that is a residual lack of rational thought. (A by-product or my incredible oral skills.)

"I've missed this. This. Mmmmm" I try and say not really wanting to talk but having to say something that made some sort of sense. "feels too good. Josh. Oh Josh."

His hands are on my hips moving and touching me, it's so good I can't begin to describe how that ache feels, but it's growing and I finally don't have to ignore it, repress it, or make it go away unfulfilled. He's so perfect, we just fit (except for the huge cock thing) like we're meant to do this. (often I hope)

"Oh yeah. Donna, I can't hold on much longer! You're too tight."

"I'm close." And I'm going to go like any second, he's too much for me to not be able to lose it. "Help me." Then he touches me and I can't think straight, it all starts to explode around me and I feel him so hard like a pole inside me.

Seconds later I'm hearing him scream my name and it's just too amazing for words.

* * *

I just made love to Donna and I am so completely undone by the whole thing all I can do is stare out into space. Not only has she rendered me speechless, but she has put to rest the nagging question in the back of my mind.

Would making love to Donna be any different than Mandy, Amy or anyone else for that matter? The answer is definitely yes. I had sex, but this goes way passed that. She's in the bathroom now and I'm fixing the bed linen cause I think we can finally sleep. Five years of penned up sexual frustration and final release deserves a nap. I'm not twenty but the thoughts of making love to her again already have me on deck waiting for my pitch. Again with the baseball, I have no idea where that comes from.

"Hey." She says to me as she puts my favorite Met's t-shirt on. "You were good."

"I'm da man." I say, and she smiles and kisses me on the lips. God I love her. "_You_ were amazing."

"Josh, I love you. Let's go to sleep. It's gonna be a long day tomorrow. And it looks like its about two feet deep already."

"Kay." I say pulling her close. "Why did we wait so long?"

"Cause you're dense and we were both in denial."

"Yeah." I say smelling sex, sugar and vanilla.

* * *

I woke to a knock at the door, I really didn't want to wake up, but the knock wouldn't go away. How can I move without waking her. Can I get a break?

"Mr. Lyman?" the voice said and I remember him from the night before.

I get up, throw on my now very warm and dry jeans and sweater and answer the door to a blinding white light. It's the sun, shining off the snow. And it's everywhere. "Yeah?"

"Just seeing if you are all right. I went passed Ms. Moss' room and the window looked broken. She okay?" he asked bundled in the biggest parka I think I've ever seen.

"I slept in the chair, but thanks for checking. We'll be on our way in a little bit." Then I closed the door and noticed that her tattoo was showing.

A little while, might just take a little longer…


End file.
